bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 25
The San Fierro Trip (Part 1) It has been three months now since my agrument with Greg and finding those diamonds. It was April and the year was going to end soon. Alot has happened during those three months. I had to hang out with Michael alittle to let him know I wasn't mad or wanted revenge for what he did. Greg has been avoiding me now like what I have been doing to him. I guess I deserve it for what I did and I don't have the guts to apologize to him. Things are fucked up for me and for him. After a very good trial, Charles came back to Bullworth and was hanging out with us again. Of course, I guess he sees how worse things gotten between us. I haven't told them about the diamonds and I don't think I will anytime soon. Then finally, I got to waste my entire, or most of my spring break going on another damn mission in San Andreas. Man, my life fucking sucks. Today was Saturday, April 3, 4:00 PM. I was in the dorm packing up cloths for the trip that I was going on. Charles was with me during that time. "I guess your break is going to suck, ain't it?" he asked. "Well my friendship with Greg is broken, Michael is still somewhat a train wreak after he punched me and my agrument with Greg and I'm going to be spending a week with my dad, so I guess my break is going to be fucking awesome", I replied sarcastically. "Sorry", he said. "Don't worry about it", I told him. "You admit that Derek is your dad?" Charles asked. "I don't know. I just don't know anymore", I replied. "What do you mean?" he asked. "There's alot of shit that's going on in my life that I don't understand anymore. Especially about Max's gang and the G.S. Crew. Gary's uncle is the mayor and what I don't understand is why he's helping Gary. I've been thinking about it for months and it's killing me", I told him. "Has that cop found anything at all about it?" he asked. "No", I told Charles. I got finished packing and I took my bag to my car. "You wanna take my car back to the school once I get to the airport?" I asked him. "You mean I have to come with you to the airport?" he asked. "Yes", I told him. "Sure", he said. We got in and I started to drive. During the ride, we talked some more about the G.S. Crew. "Do you think Johnson has anything to do with Gary and his plans?" Charles asked. "I do not know. It could be possible", I assured him. "Maybe Gary is just using him and will kill him later on", Charles said. "That is possible too, but we can't assume things right away", I told him. After twenty minutes, we finally got to the airport. I got out and took my bag out of the trunk. "Just drive it back to the academy. Don't take any detours", I told him. "I won't", he assured me. Before he could drive out of there, I added, "Also tell Michael and maybe Greg that I said bye and have a good spring break". "I will", Charles said. He drove out of the area while I entered the airport. While in the airport, I went to the loading dock where the passenger jet heading for San Fierro is suppose to be. The agency couldn't get us a private jet this time for some reason, or they just didn't want us to have one. We couldn't bring weapons this time, so they're providing us with weapons once we get there. I came across Derek in the airport, who was getting us tickets. "Hey, I can't believe that they're making us ride with other people. Man, this sucks", I said. "It's better than driving there, ain't it?" he asked me. "I guess", I said. He gave me my ticket and put his and an extra one in his pocket. "Why did you get an extra ticket?" I asked him. "I asked someone else to come with us", he told me. "Who?" I asked him. Just then, I heard a familar voice behind my back say, "Hey". I turned around and saw that it was Coach Carrington. I turned to Derek and said, "Are you serious?" "What's wrong?" Derek asked. "Why couldn't you ask, I don't know, a hitman from the mafia to join us?" I asked sarcastically. "Why couldn't I ask him?" Derek asked me. "Because he's a teacher", I agrued. "He was that mysterious sniper that night in Cottonmouth", Derek spat out. "What?" I asked. "It's true", Coach Carrington stated. "I was on Max's trail for a few years now and I decided to hit their meeting in Cottonmouth. It was there that I saw you guys and I helped. Plus, I already did know about your involvement against them since Derek told me". "I'm going to kill someone right now", I said while staring at Derek. "Let him help us. You'll barely notice he's with us as he'll be sniping", he said. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked Derek. "Well, no", Derek said. "Great", I muttered. "Let's get on the plane", Coach Carrington suggested. "Flight 234 heading for San Fierro will be leaving in 10 minutes. We better get on", Derek agreed. They head for the gate while I just stood there in shock. "Last thing I need is to spend srping break with a not-so-good father figure and a teacher. Fan-fucking-tastic", I said in Russian. I headed for the gate and boarded the plane. I got into my seat and just closed my eyes. I never been to San Andreas before. I hope it was all good like alot of people said it was. The only thing I know is that it's goign to be a long flight. 12 Hours Later; 4:30 AM The plane was about to land in Easter Bay International Airport soon. We were going to rent out a hotel room first before we could do anything else. "Well, here I go into hell", I thought to myself. Man, my break was going to fucking suck. Category:Blog posts